1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conservation systems, and more specifically to a gray water recycling system for converting laundry wastewater into water that can be used for toilets and similar applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a world of ever diminishing natural resources, it is imperative that consumption of such resources should be maximized to the fullest extent. That requires recycling as one of several ways to help preserve the environment and prevent unnecessary waste.
One of most common resources subject to waste is water. Activities such as lavatory use, laundry, dishwashing, showers and baths consume water inefficiently either by using much more than necessary and/or non-recovery of the used water. This places additional strain on the sewage systems, which inevitably leads to increased costs to the average consumer.
Water recovery systems have been proposed that recycle gray water from laundry and washbasins to be used as flushing water for toilets. These usually involve filtering and storing the gray water in holding tanks to be pumped whenever needed. While generally sufficient for normal use, there does not appear to be a system to adequately clean the water to a reusable state and control the use thereof in a wide range of situations.
Thus, a gray water recycling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.